Querida Kory
by Ania Duthobloocha
Summary: ...te escribo esta carta para el dia de tu boda


_**Querida Kory-.**_

_**By Anilla Duthobloocha**_

**Nota:**

Un fic surgido de la nada. Un par de ideas que revoloteaban en mi cabeza se plasmaron en estas hojas. Originalmente contemplado para ser un archivo pequeño, bueno, al menos no se extendió tanto. Solo espero no confundirlos por los personajes de lo Teen Titnas y Bords pf Pray que aquí aparecen, pero eran elementos necesarios para que esto funcionara. Sin mas que agregar, disfruten la lecutura

**Nota2:**

Tambien hice este fic por que me da cosita ver como todos adoran el Star/Robin, digo… no estoy en contra pero… mmm. Les aseguro que Barbara es niña buena y que ella siempre ha querido a Robin (osease Dick Grayson) como sea, cualquier duda de la relación, preguntármela a mi. Y otra cosa, esta fic va dedicado para tods los que le cae mal Batgirl/Barbara Gordon en especial a una shica que conoci hace poco ella es NightStar.007. En fin, disfruten la lectura

_uQuerida Kory_

_Apreciable señorita Anders_

-Mmm...¡¡Chettos!! Esto es mas difícil de lo que pensaba-.

Era una fría mañana de abril, demasiado fría considerando la fecha, sin embargo ella se sentía tan a gusto con ese clima. Adoraba la sensación de frialdad recorrer su espalda, amaba el poder temblar de frío... era su_ 'little dirty obsession'_, por que era una tortura psicológica, un arma de doble filo. Esas temperaturas le hacían en cierto modo, sentir sus piernas, pero a la vez le recordaban el hecho de que nunca mas podría usarlas

-¿Babs?-. Escucho un golpe en la puerta, -¿Puedo pasar?-.

La joven pelirroja se separo de su computadora, se quito sus gafas y rasco su nariz. Últimamente se sentía tan abrumada y cansada

-Ya voy Dinah-. Indico antes de presionar unos botones y hacer que la puerta se abriera

Una chica rubia y muy sonriente atravesó la puerta. La jovialidad en su rostro era evidente, y como no estarlo, hacía poco que había 'vuelto a salir' con su querido Flecha Verde

-¿Qué tal la noche?-. Regreso la pelirroja a su computadora

-E-X-C-E-L-E-N-T-E-. Contesto evidentemente emocionada, -Ollie es tan-.

-¿Ollie?-. Dudo

-Vamos Babs, tu sabes que ese es mi apodo cariñoso para Mister Oliver Queen-.

Bárbara negó con la cabeza

-En fin-. Se acerco la chica también a la computadora, -¿Noche ocupada?-.

-No, de hecho todo esta muy tranquilo. Creo que hasta los criminales decidieron tomarse la noche libre-.

-Y evidentemente tu no-. Quito una hoja que había en su escritorio, la cual tenia demasiadas tachaduras

-¡¡Dinah!!-. Reclamo Bárbara

Pero la rubia fue mas rápida, no en balde ella era Black Canary

-Amiga, ¿qué es esto?-.

-Es... es una carta-. Bajo Bárbara la cara

-Eso es algo obvio, pero me pregunto para que la haces-. Se acerco y le dio la carta, -Te he dicho miles de veces que no vale la pena molestarte por eso-.

-Lo se-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Es que no entiendo por que no deja de dolerme-. Comezón a llorar

Toc, toc 

la joven reacciono. De inmediato avanzó y abrió la puerta de su penthouse ubicado en una de las zonas mas exclusivas de Nueva York

-¿Víctor?-. Reacciono de sobresalto al ver al fornido hombre sonreírle

-Llámame Cyborg, me siento mas cómodo así-.

Ella solo lo abrazo

-Gracias por ser un buen amigo, y gracias por ser el cómplice de esta relación-.

-Kory, tu sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti. Lo mereces, eres una buena chica-.

-Si yo te digo Cyborg, entonces tu deberías de llamarme Starfire-. Se separo lentamente de el

-Siempre serás mi pequeña Star-. Se separo el y beso su frente, -Y por cierto, te traje algo-.

Y sin mas, le entrego una larga funda negra. Los ojos de Kory se iluminaron. La chica corrió a su habitación y abrió la funda cual si fuera un diamante, para ella así era...

-Mi vestido-. Susurro

Su vestido de bodas. El sueño de todas las chicas. Su precioso ajuar blanco e inmaculado, cubierto de pedrería fina, hecho exactamente a la medida. Los grandes diseñadores del mundo pelearon por diseñarlo, ella simplemente dejo que su mejor amiga se lo hiciera... no necesitaba nada mas. Inconscientemente lo saco de la bolsa, y sobrepuso en su cuerpo. Una radiante sonrisa y un fulgoroso brillo se reflejaban en su rostro. Ella estaba enamorada

-Te vez muy linda-. Entro Cyborg a la habitación

-Todo esto es su culpa-. Confesó al tiempo que se miraba en el espejo, -Me siento linda por que estoy feliz-.

Ajeno a la situación. Tim Drake hacia una ronda nocturna

-Una vuelta mas, y regreso a casa a tiempo para hacer mi tarea-. Pensó en voz alta

-¿Eso quiere decir que Bruno ya se suavizo?-. Le interrogaron

El intrépido chico maravilla, casi cae del edificio donde se encontraban al reconocer la voz

-¿Nightwing...?-. Dudo en voltear

-Así es mi querido Robin. ¿Se puede saber que haces tan tarde?-.

-Investigo-. Mintió el chico antes de alejarse de la orilla y avanzar hacia el sitio donde su _hermano mayor_ lo esperaba sentado, -¿Y tu que haces? ¿No deberías estar preparándote para tu boda?-.

El joven casi se cae de su _improvisada _ silla (Una caja de cartón)

-Ese tipo de cosas no se dicen así-.

-Pero son la verdad, ¿o no?-. Se acerco sonriendo

-Pues si, se supone... creo... la verdad no se-.

-¿Acaso el joven Dick Grayson esta dudando?-.

-Claro que... no se-. Soltó el gran peso que tenía frente a si, -Es decir, si la amo, la quiero mucho pero...-.

-¿Sabes? Se que solo soy un niño y que se muy poco de la vida, pero esta conversación la deberías de tener con... 'el', no conmigo-.

-Claro, para que 'el' me de todas las razones por las que se opone a la boda, me diga que estoy cometiendo un error y me recalque el hecho de que estoy dejando algo mejor-.

-¿Cómo?-. Se confundió el pequeño Tim

-Eso mismo. Eres aun muy joven-. Y sin decir mas, se puso de pie y comenzó a avanzar

Tim intento darle alcance, pero este fue mas rápido. Rendido mejor regreso a su casa

...10080 minutos...

...168 horas...

...7 días...

...1 semana...

Parecía demasiado tiempo, era mucho pero a la vez tan poco. Maldito tiempo relativo. Una semana solamente para perderlo, para perderse totalmente.

Ya era tarde en la guarida de la famosa 'Oracle'... hacia un rato que Dinah se había ido, ¿o prácticamente había sido corrida por su amiga? No importaba, lo único que la oji-verde deseaba era descansar, descansar de todos y todo. Ella avanzó en su silla de ruedas a su habitación. Se acomodo en su cama y se dispuso a 'descansar'. Repentinamente reacciono, un ruido proveniente de su ventana llamo su atención ¿Podría? La joven tomo los tubos que rodeaban su pequeño departamento y avanzó hacia esa área. Se maldijo mentalmente al darse cuenta que su ventana estaba cerrada... _desde que la noticia llego a sus oídos... _En una clara alusión a los sentimientos que embargaban su corazón. Con miedo ella abrió los vidrios... un pequeño batarang negro con azul había sido clavado en la pared. Irremediablemente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-Te digo esto por todos los lazos que quizás alguna vez nos unieron-.

El no respondió, simplemente comenzó a avanzar. La chica tuvo que brincar frente a el para poder detenerlo

-...y créeme que no lo vuelvo a repetir-. Lo tomo del cuello

-Que quieres Huntress-. Pregunto sin inmutarse por la presencia de la chica

La castaña se separo de el, y lo miro sin poder creer en su actitud

-¿No te importa?-.

-...Helena...-. Suspiro el fastidiado

-Ella es una buena chica, quizás la mejor. Ella no merece esto que le estas haciendo-.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Qué quieres?-. Se desespero completamente el chico de mirada azul profunda, -¿Qué harías tu?-.

-Decir la verdad, tan simple como eso. Ser valiente por una vez en tu vida y enfrentar tus sentimientos. Siempre los ocultas, siempre reprimes todo...-. Ella se acerco hacia el, -Y por eso te pasa lo que te pasa-.

-¡Tu no sabes nada de mi! Nunca lo supiste ¿Qué te hace suponer que ahora podrás comprender todo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que sabes lo que siento?-.

-Que lo viví en carne propia-. Dio un paso la chica hacia atrás y comenzó a caminar lentamente, -Que esa mirada tuya...-.

El le dio alcance, ella giro y lo rodeo con sus brazos. Este se sintió confundido pero no se separo de su cuerpo femenino

-Solo hay una persona en el mundo a la que puedes dedicarle una mirada especial, y si lo llegas a hacer... es para siempre. Esa mirada Kory la puede tener para ti, desgraciadamente, o quizás no tanto, pero esa mirada... esa mirada ella la posee-.

Ese fue el momento en que el intento separarse. Ella no lo hizo, simplemente se acerco y dejo caer sus húmedos labios sobre los suyos. Un beso lleno de odio y pasión fue lo que sucedió a continuación... y al cabo de un rato, por fin se separaron

-Pero la amo-.

-¿Tan seguro estas?-. Sonrió ella

El no respondió

-A veces el amor no es suficiente para una relación mi querido Dick, ni siquiera la pasión...-. Paso su dedo indicie por el fornido torso del chico, -Es algo mas...-.

Y sin agregar nada, ella se alejo

…¿Algo mas?...

¿Qué era eso algo mas que unía a la personas? Ella era su amiga, su mejor amiga... aun dudaba, no podía recordar en que punto esa delgada línea se había roto

Toc, toc 

-¿Puedo pasar?-. Cuestiono una voz femenina

El no respondió, por lo cual ella tomo la iniciativa y entro sigilosamente a la habitación. La oscuridad reinaba en el lugar, y eso que hacia un par de horas había amanecido

-¿Te molesta se abro las cortinas?-.

Encoger los hombros en señal de duda, no es la mejor respuesta que puedes dar en estos casos. El sin embargo eso hizo

-¿Dick? ¿Qué ocurre?-. Se acerco con miedo hacia la cama donde se encontraba sentado el occiso

-¿Puedes cerrar la puerta?-. Pidió en voz baja

Ella preocupada obedeció de inmediato, antes de correr hacia su cama y abrazarlo

-Yo...-.

-Dilo-. Susurró ella en su oído

-Puedo... ¿podrías dejarme solo unos momentos?-.

-¿solo?-. Pregunto sin poder creer lo que acaba de decir

-No-. Negó ella con la cabeza, -Puedes pedirme muchas cosas, y sabes que si las voy a hacer, pero pedirme que te deje solo... jamás. Te amo ¿Lo sabes? Te amo demasiado...-.

-Y yo...-. El se quedo callado

¿Mentiría? ¿Le sería sincero? La verdad era que las palabras que pretendía decir, las sentía, pero no en esa forma... bueno si, pero a la vez no. Su mente era un verdadero revoltijo, pero nada era comparado con el cúmulo de emociones que tenía en su corazón, las cuales para su desgracia se conectaban completamente con su estomago

-Robin...-. Susurro ella un nombre que este tenía demasiado tiempo de no escuchar

...al menos para referirse a el...

-Starfire-. Giro el

Los ojos verdes de la chica lo miraban con una verdadero consternación. Sus párpados caídos, sus lagrimales a punto de reventar

-...también te amo preciosa-. Dijo antes de abrazarla

¿Dijo? ¿Mintió? ¿Aseguro? Esa noche nunca lo supo del todo

El ambiente de desolación reinaba mas que nunca, en la de por si fría mansión Díaz. Todas las cortinas estaban cerradas, y una extraña e inquietante sombra reinaba en el lugar. A ella no le importaba, siempre había considerado esa casa como su segunda hogar, el sitio donde verdaderamente podía escapar de todas las consternaciones que el insípido y hostil mundo de afuera le ofrecían, siempre había considerado ese sitio como su escondite. La joven entro con firmeza mientras su mirada se posaba por todos los lugares de la casa; no había necesidad que encendieran la luz, ella conocía todos los rincones como la palma de su mano, y quizás mejor, ya que nada podía escapar de su analítica visión. Cada mueble, cada mesa, cada jarrón, cada cuadro... todo tenía su historia. Era como la cálida chimenea donde había peleado con _"El"_ por primera vez, o el sillón donde se había acomodado hasta tarde haciendo tarea, o la mesa donde se juntaba con sus chicos para degustar la exquisita comida que Alfred solía prepararla, como olvidar el florero donde ella y Japón Todd habían arrojado los caracoles que un día Bruno insistió en que comieran, o el sitio donde se había caído por culpa de la patineta de Tim Drake. Ella se freno en seco frente al cristalero que se encontraba en un pasillo... _ese cristalero_

-…maldita sea…-. Susurro entre dientes

Aun recordaba el día donde ese simple mueble de cristales había sido el testigo mudo de su extraña relación. Era el sitio donde se habían conocido, donde se habían besado por primera vez, el sitio donde habían compartido su primer intimo momento, y el sitio donde habían terminado

_…Babs, la decisión esta tomada-._

_-Es injusto. Piensas solo en ti-._

_-No puedo quedarme aquí. Lo siento-._

_Los ojos de la pelirroja se inundaron de lágrimas. El se acerco y las limpio con extrema suavidad_

_-Hay demasiadas razones por las cuales me quiero ir. Oh Díos, demasiadas... pero solo hay una por la cual verdaderamente me quedaría. Esa eres tu-._

_Y sus labio se fundieron en un perfecto momento _

Inconscientemente sus dedos rozaron su boca, recordando aun la tibieza de ese triste ultimo beso

-¿Bárbara?-.

Ella confundida volteo. Una fuerte voz masculina le hablaba desde el final del pasillo, por lo cual ella empujo su silla de ruedas hasta acercarse

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Vine por, vine...-.

No podía mentirle, al menos no a el. La joven simplemente se dejo caer. El comprendió todo por lo cual se acerco y cargándola, la abrazo. Sus brazos aun eran fuertes, por lo cual se aferró a uno de los hombres que mas quería

-No puedo Bruno, no puedo mas-.

-Shhh-. Intento tranquilizarla el antes de recargar su rojiza cabellera sobre su aun fornido tórax

El avanzo hasta el sillón, y la acurruco a su lado. Ella solo sollozaba, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

-¿Luchar por el?-. Dudo Bruno en decir

-No puedo. Y no es que no lo ame... pero ¿Quién va a querer a una maldita lisiada? ¿A una pobre estúpida que esta condenada a pasar el resto de su miserable existencia postrada en una silla de ruedas? No Bruno, yo...-.

-Podría intentarlo-. Escucho una voz masculina hablar de repente

Tanto Bruno con Bárbara reaccionaron. Era el, era Dick Grayson

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Reclamo de inmediato Bruno

-Estoy, me estoy armando de valor para hablar con ella-. Señalo a Bárbara

-Pero ella no quiere saber nada de ti. ¡Lárgate!-.

-No vine a hablar contigo-. Avanzo hacia el sillón, -Vine por ella-.

-No quiero volver a pelear-. Aseguro Bruce antes de ponerse de pie, -Pero me estas obligando a hacerlo. Dick, evítate problemas y vete-.

-No hasta que hable con ella-.

-¿No tienes una boda que preparar?-.

-Espera Bruce...-. Era Bárbara la cual se había enderezado, -¿De que quieres hablar?-.

-Podemos... ¿podemos hablar en privado?-.

-Lo que quieras decirme, que Bruce también lo escuche-.

Dick miro a Bruce, después regreso su vista hacia Bárbara y paso saliva. Su rostro inexpresivo como siempre, su mirada fría e indiferente... no espera, un brillo tenían esos ojos, un brillo que no se reflejaba en su mirada cuando estaba con Dinah, ni con Helena, es mas, ni siquiera con Bruce... ¿Y si Helena tenía razón? ¿Acaso miras diferente a alguien cuando lo amas? ¿Amar? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo a enamorar de esa chica quien fuera su amor platónico durante toda su adolescencia aquélla pelirroja que fuera su compañera nocturna en su lucha contra el crimen, aquella mujer que le había enseñado a besar, aquella mujer que le había enseñado la diferencia entre deseo, amor, pasión y devoción...?

-¿Dick?-. Dudo confundida

-Yo, Bárbara yo…-. El paso saliva

-Antes de que digas algo. Yo, yo tengo que entregarte esto-. Dijo antes de rebuscar entre sus cosas y sacar una pequeña carta blanca

-¿Y esto?-. Dudo Dick tomando el sobre y girándolo

"_Kory Anders"_ decía con letras doradas, finamente impresas

-Es para... es para tu prometida Dick-.

Bruce miro confundido a la chica

-Bueno chicos, lo mejor será retirarme. Clark quiere que le ayude a infiltrarse en unos laboratorios de no se que y lo mejor será llegar temprano

Bruce avanzo para traerle su silla, pero Dick se adelanto y cargo a la joven. Bárbara no supo responder, simplemente se aferró a el. Olió su perfume, sintió lo cálido de su piel, acaricio su nuca...

-Babs-. Cerro los ojos el

Bruce al sentir lo tenso del ambiente, se retiro discretamente... como siempre solía hacer ante estas situaciones. Dick por su parte se quedo parado, simplemente cargando a la chica, abrazándola, aferrándola a su cuerpo con mucha fuerza

-No quiero perderte...-. Le susurro por fin a su oído

-Yo tampoco-. Confeso ella

-¿Entonces?-.

-Shhh, simplemente no te vayas-.

La hora había llegado. 7 días era muy poco tiempo, y sin embargo, se sentía preparada. ¿Cómo era posible que en 7 días todo cambiara tan radicalmente? La joven simplemente se acerco hacia el espejo, y con cuidado acomodo un par de mechones rojos de su cabello. Lista estaba

-Wow-. Musito una voz masculina al entrar, -¿Y si mejor yo me caso contigo?-.

-¡¡Garfield!!-. Exclamo emocionada, -¡¡Viniste!!-.

-No me podía perder el momento ¿O si?-. Sonrió antes de abrazarla

Ella no dijo nada, solo volvió al espejo antes de seguir revisando su maquillaje. El recién llegado simplemente entro y se sentó en el sillón. Una carta se divisaba sobre la mesita centro, así que curioso como siempre, la tomo

-¿Y esto?-.

-Es algo que me dio Dick-. Dijo, -La verdad...-.

Ella se separo del espejo y le arrebato la carta de las manos

-No es nada personal, pero es algo privado-.

-Ahhh, claro... creo. Una duda ¿Me puedo transformar en mariposa y reunir a mas para soltar en la iglesia-.

-Seria perfecto-.

Una hora

Solo 60 minutos

3600 segundo y contando

-¡¡Necesito patear algo!!-. Grito antes de ponerse de pie

-¿Dinah?-. Dudo su mejor amiga, -Tranquila-.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es decir, estoy yo mas asustada-.

La pelirroja sonrió

-De hecho, mejor toma-. Abrió su cajo y saco un esmalte negro, -Píntame las uñas de los pies-.

5...

...4...

...3...

...2...

1...

La música de fondo se escucho. Era la marcha nupcial. Victor Stone de inmediato extendió su brazo para que Kory se pudiera sostener de el

-Tranquila-.

Ella suspiro profundamente antes de asentir con la cabeza y comenzar a avanzar. Varias flores originarias de Tamaran decoraban el lugar, pero lo mejor... lo mejor era su apuesto caballero que la esperaba en el atrio principal

-¿Dinah? ¿Desde cuando mi pie es parte de la uña?-.

-¡¡Bárbara!! No puedo, y no puedo entender por que no estas nerviosa, por que no me ayudas...-.

-¿Ayudarte? ¿En que?-. Dudo la joven

-El amor de tu vida de esta casando en estos momento y tu no haces nada-.

-¡Claro que estoy haciendo algo!-.

Dinah la miro confundida

-Estoy rezando por el...-.

…

El galante caballero de cabellera oscura y mirada azul profunda sonreía. Era la imagen que tenía frente a el, la que arrancaba esa expresión de sus labios. Era el ángel precioso que se acercaba, era esa mujer que le estaba entregando su vida

-¿Nervioso?-.

-Lo nomal-. Le aseguro a su padrino de honor y mejor amigo Wally West

-Si quieres puedo llevarte corriendo muy, muy rápido-. Se burlo

Dick no dijo nada. Simplemente estiro la mano para recibir a su futura esposa

-Más te vale cuidarla-. Le dijo Cyborg antes de sonreírles a los dos...

Clap, clap, clap 

-¿Y si pongo una película?-.

-Babs, no lo entiendo... si es el amor de tu vida-.

Clap, clap, clap 

La pelirroja no dijo nada, solo siguió tronándose los dedos de las manos

Clap, clap, clap 

-¡¡Lo vez!! Estas nerviosa, eso significa que estas nerviosa-.

-Eso significa que estoy aburrida...-. Corrigió a su amiga

Repentinamente una señal muy fuerte apareció en el radar de su computadora

-Parece que hay problemas-. Dijo antes de girarse y revisar la señal

El frío aire contrastaba con los cálidos rayos del sol. ¡Hasta el clima se había puesto de acuerdo con el ánimo de los novios! No obstante Kory estaba más que ardiente. Ella le dirigía coquetas miradas a su casi esposo, mientras este le sonreía disimuladamente

-Señorita Anders, sus votos-.

La joven giro y se hundió en esos profundos ojos azules

-Cuando llegue, fuiste la primera persona que me enseño como sobrevivir, y así ha sido desde que nos conocimos. Siempre cuidándome, protegiéndome, amándome. No imagino a nadie más con quien podría pasar el resto de mi vida. Eres mi mejor amigo, mi _garfnar struffer_, y la persona con la que quiero _blasforner_ el resto de mi vida. Dick, ¿me tomas como esposa?-.

Dick asintió

-Joven Dick Grayson, su turno-. Indico el padre

-Kory, mi pequeña estrella. Mi amiga, compañera...-. El paso saliva, -No hay palabras que puedan describir lo que siento, sin embargo prometo pasar lo que me resta de vida intentando demostrar eso-.

-¿Qué es?-.

-No lo se... pero-. Ella se quedo callada

-¿Babs? ¿Babs?-. Grito Dinah desesperada

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió

-Voy a matarlos, solo vengo a avisarte-.

Era una joven de cabellera negra, la cual ya tenía puesto su traje de batalla

-Helena, detente-.

-No Babs, no es justo que te haga esto... es mas, si quieres a el no lo mato, pero esa perra de mi no se salva-.

-¡¡Helena!!-. Grito Babs

...y la computadora volvió a sonar con fuerza...

Repentinamente, el ambiente cambio. El aire se hizo mas frío y el radiante sol que hacia unos segundos empapaba a todos, despareció. Dick lo noto por lo que confundido miro alrededor

-¿Kory?-.

El chico miro a Kid-Flash, a Cyborg, a Beast Boy... a todos sus compañeros titanes los cuales habían sido invitados a la boda. Todos también lo sintieron

-Pasa algo malo ¿Verdad?-. Apenas si le susurro la pelirroja

-Hermanos-. Continuo el padre ajeno al sentimiento, -Si hay algún motivo para que esta joven pareja no se pueda cazar, que hable ahora o calle para siempre...-.

-¡¡No!!-. Grito Bárbara antes de ser sostenida con fuerza por sus compañeras

-Tranquila-. La apretó Dinah

-Nada podemos hacer... al menos ya no-.

-¡Suéltenme! Tengo que ir, tengo que advertirles, tengo que...-.

-No Bárbara-. Presiono Dinah sus brazos con fuerza para que dejara de moverse

-Además, tú dijiste que no fuera-.

-¡Helena!-. La regaño la rubia, -Babsy, tranquila... lo siento pero...-.

-¡¡Ahhh!! Suéltenme... por favor-. Sollozo al verse ganada en fuerza por las otras dos 'Birds of Pray'

La computadora volvió a chillar. Todas giraron la vista, solo para ver como una fuerte sombra cubría la imagen que proyectaba la pantalla

-Si... hay un motivo-. Chilló una lúgubre voz, -¡¡YO SOY ESE MOTIVO!!-.

-¿Raven?-. Dudo Kory antes de girar y ver a su oscura amiga, acercarse volando

-No... ella no es Raven-. Se interpuso Dick, -Es... es-.

-Así es... TRIGON ESTA DE VUELTA-.

Y sin más, comenzó a atacar a todos los presentes

..Silencio...

Un frío silencio reinaba en el lugar. Una joven miraba la escena... su antes inmaculado vestido blanco ahora lucia sucio y desgarrado, era un reflejo de cómo se sentía. Grandes lágrimas resbalaban por sus antes sonrojadas mejillas, limpiando lo sucio de la misma. Sus blancos dedos se asomaban por lo roto de los guantes, y su mano derecha sostenía un sobre blanco. Repentinamente una ráfaga de aire rodeo su cuerpo, ocasionando con esto, que una hoja que blandia en su mano saliera disparada

_Kory:_

_Solo bésalo como yo no puedo_

_Solo cuídalo como yo no puedo_

_Solo ámalo como yo no puedo_

…

_Y se feliz_

_Babs _


End file.
